


Through the Looking Glass (of Lies)

by AzumiGaiden



Category: One Piece
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi, alternative universe, incubus, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiGaiden/pseuds/AzumiGaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two person. Two males. Two different entities which belongs to the fairy tales story to scare children (that also scare adults) that are completely different to each other however their mix makes completion of each other. This is a story of a vampire and an incubus which, by a touch of "destiny" meets each other. As also the intense smell of cinnamon that permeates around then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass (of Lies)

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece addiction had come back with full force when Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid made their reappearance in the Punk Hazard arc. Also this fanfiction is from a Halloween prompt from a group of One Piece I participate (One Piece girls), which are to make something related with Halloween themes, anything else is from author's account. Hints of Alice in the Wonderland here.
> 
> Lyrics from the musics "Painkiller" from The Queenstons.

Two person. Two males. Two different entities which belongs to the fairy tales story to scare children (that also scare adults) that are completely different to each other however their mix makes completion of each other. This is a story of a vampire and an incubus which, by a touch of "destiny" meets each other. As also the intense smell of cinnamon that permeates around then.

…..

Trafalgar Law is called by his colleagues in the very renowned hospital he works as the "genius of his own time". A very adept and with a lot of dexterity in what he specialized with (heart surgeries), sometimes called as a miraculous man by some hopeless family related of his patients when he is successful on type of things which for other surgeons are impossible to work with.

People wonder from where come all of his skills; Maybe from this stacks and stacks of books pilled on his office, which you can caught some of this precious books on his hands, his gray, cold eyes flicking through the words written down there. Of how sure and precise his hands in diagnose the inflictions, the cold touch that come from the very precise long fingers which make goosebumps rise on more sensitive skins.

Maybe we can also blame his good lookings.

\- "Did you know that surgeon from the pathology yard?"

\- "Law?"

\- "He's so handsome."

\- "Those eyes paralyzes me. It's like I'm looking to storm sky and I'll be wounded by it, and yet is so entrancing that I just can't move away…"

\- "Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

\- "I don't think so. He has no ring on his hand as also I never saw him with one."

\- "Maybe he is gay? If he is, we're so misfortunate…"

The very doctor, which is a good meters away from the two woman which he could clearly hear the hushed conversation while he fake inspected a form on his hands. How he could hear so clearly the whispered conversation, well we could blame his very physiology. A physiology which should be impossible to exist however by the very glint of his white teeth which are shown by his curled smile. To be more precise, two elongated teeth that shouldn't be like this.

Feeling with his own tongue that said teeth are in that size without his consent the doctor realizes how hungry he is, his eyes darting directly to a pale neck from one of the woman that are currently speaking of him. The white skin perfectly at his view because of the bun which the woman decided to wear on her hair. The pulsing vein cause by the slight high pressure the woman are having while she fantasies of things he could to her, that he could see form the far distance… The tanned man sighs, putting a hand on his face.

\- "That is not the time for it…"

Yes, he is a vampire. And he hates so much his own nature because it brings many problems to something he loves with passion, to be a doctor. The very beginning, when he started his first studies with blood he struggled to control himself to not drink the blood from the test tube. Now he can control himself, after years of exposure made him more complacent with his own hunger. If he wasn't so much a controlled person he would be licking the speck of the red liquid which had unfortunately flied to his masked face on today's surgery. The chest opened while he operated on his patience, his scalpel glinting with silver and red on his gloved and also bloodied hands… The struggle is still there and is so real. So real as much the beginnings of a hard on him sported as the reaction that flimsy drop of blood brought.

He needs to feed.

He needs to get laid.

And for the sake of conveniences he needs to get both together. Just to get back to his high-controlled self. He's that he catches attention, despite the dark circles his sports on his eyes of sleepless nights and the tattoos he conceals on his clothes. A few hours on the dancing club he frequents and both needs will be satiated.

Sighing even more, knowing that he can at least satiate the first need a little bit until the weekend arrives, he goes backs to his own office, take a bag of blood which he conveniently snatched a few days prior to fill the disposable cup of coffee he still holds on his hand.

…..

A few hours later, his beastly hunger compensated for the time, someone knocks on his door.

\- "Come in". The new receptionist of the yard opens the door, holding a closed envelope on her hands. Shyly she enters his office and puts said envelope on his pristine desk

\- "This is for you, Dr. Trafalgar." - She said, not looking directly to him. The envelope just had his name on it and nothing more describing from who it was sent.

\- "Who delivered this? Did you saw this person?"

\- "It was a blond, tall male. He was smoking a cigarette, which I totally took from him because he was in a hospital. His exact words was 'Deliver it to the shitty bastard, directly.' and just walked away." – She finalized, the vampire seeing how her cheeks are getting redder as also her pulse slight faster on her.

His hunger hits full force again, his fingers clenching on his knees under the desk. Maybe he could put this very young girl, lock the door of the office and pulls up the modest black skirt and down the white pristine button up shirt she wears. Pushes her down on the desk, when plunder her from behind while his fangs plunder the delicate skin of her neck. She wouldn't remember a thing.

That golden chain she wears would be smeared with blood…

Golden and red, just like his eyes and hair.

And with that, his junior stands proudly between his legs.

_Fuck._

\- "Doctor? Are you alright? Doctor Trafalgar?" – The girl was just about to get closer and see what he was sporting when he snaps of his trance.

\- "Yes, I'm fine. No need to be concerned." – He stops her advances, taking the envelope. – "You may leave." - The girls haves her hand and finally leaves. He bangs his forehead on the desk, hating himself of how he lost his control there. Damn, he needs to quench his needs and soon.

Opening the envelope he catches from there an invitation printed in a hideous purple paper with golden letters. A Halloween party. How much he hated parties…

But it's so convenient for his current urges.

Seeing the name of the host in the end of the invitation he soon grabs his cellphone to call said person. He's eager to go because his needs however he needs to demonstrate he's still a party hater. The beeps are replaced by a feminine voice respond with a flimsily hello.

\- "Miss Nami, may I ask why I'm invited to party? You know my thoughts about parties."

\- _"But Torao…"_ – He cringes while hearing the nickname a certain straw-hat user gave to him. – _"Luffy begged me to invite you for this since he owns you a big time and you need to loosen up a little bit. Also you own me big time."_

Yes, he owns. What he had done to said orange-haired woman after that strenuous surgery he performed on Luffy two years ago. The boy had gone in comatose state he the doctor himself thought he would lost the boy there. Two weeks without response from the smaller male made the bunch of friends Luffy has losing her hope, even more on Nami. He sensed an inviting smell, said smell coming from the younger woman, a smell which he's very familiar with.

The girl is a vampire, just like him. Even more that said girl was unmarked from any male mate.

He had gone for the kill, she had submitted. Gasps, moans, whimpers and grunts could be heard if someone ventured in an empty room, from a dark and silent corridor. Fangs making holes on the necks, throats filling with blood, carnal hungers being sate by that pleasurable dance of bodies, their sadness being dissipated, just for a little bit. At the end of the ordeal, he seriously thought in marking Nami as his, even voicing it in the cusp of the moment. She denied flatly, saying that she loves someone else. After all this moment was just to satiate needs, nothing more, nothing else.

 _You want your fingers in that carmine hair and that pale, warm skin._ – The little voice on his head spoke to him. – _You want to feel that muscled arms which you felt hugging you. You want that smell all over yourself…_ \- He couldn't forget the cinnamon alike smell the man emanated.

The junior aches a little more, snapping of his once more tracing like state. Sensing that the doctor has silent at the end of the line, Nami quickly spoke. – _"You know, Luffy also invited Eustass Kid to the party. Maybe you can find your prince charming there.~~"_

\- "He's not like that, please. It looks like I'm sickly love with him."

 _\- "And are you not? Your eyes glowed while you spoke of him to me."_ \- Oh yeah, weeks later of the ordeal with Nami he had come to apologize of his behavior to her. In the end they both started to spill the beans and he talked about his situation with said man. – _"You want that man. Vampire needs are hard to be misplaced while another vampire feels it. You want to mate that guy, don't deny it."_ – He sighed, once again banging his forehead on the table. – _"However I advise you to be cautious, he's not what you think he is."_

\- "Why do you say it?"

_\- "I'd done a little of research, you know how persuasive I can be. A little her and there and I found some things."_

\- "Can I know why?"

_\- "Actually no. I think it'll be more pleasant for you to know by yourself."_

\- "Nami…"

_\- "Seriously, Law. Just come to the party, grab the man and just let it happen."_

\- "Well, if you say I'll think about it."

_\- "Just to make it simple for you; If I don't see you in door of the my I'll personally give to Luffy your house address and let him visit you on your free times."~~_

\- "You witch."

_\- "Come from the devil in person it is rich."_

\- "Okay, okay." – He wants to cut short the conversation, the beginning of an headache appearing. – "I'll go. Happy now?"

 _\- "Very. See you Saturday, Torao. And don't forget to wear a costume, it's a Halloween party, after all!"_ – He didn't respond to that, choosing to end the call there before she could say something else.

Eustass fucking Kid is going to the party which he was completely forced to go. Better face some hours of drunk and smelly humans than Luffy parading on his doorstep at any time. Not that he hate the guy, Luffy just doesn't know about personal space, what in Law ways it covers the limits of his own house.

He wonders how he'll behave with the red-haired there, thinking that his control is so prone to snap because of his current needs.

_Fuck my life._

…..

Properly bathed, perfumed and fantasized he pushes the ringing bell of what appears to be Nami's house decorated in with pumpkins and flying witches. He could clearly hear and see the electronic music and flashing lights coming out. From outside the house is big but when the owner of it opened the door he could see it was bigger. Name was fantasied what appears to be something alike an angel, white skirt, white corset with high knee socks and an orange shirt of an smooth fabric material which he couldn't name of. A pair of angel wigs sprouted from her back. So ironic with her true nature.

He have to hold himself to not cringe when Nami saw him on the door, her eyes going big probably because of his choice of costume, or lack of. He sported tight fit black jeans, combat boots, v neck black long sleeved shirt (that was pulled to his elbows, which conveniently showed the tattoos of his forearms), and a black and light blue stripped vest. To addition of it a pair of fluffy cat ears and a fluffy tail to complete the visual. After a few moments of silence he forced a smile showing his natural long canines.

She started to laugh. And hard.

He frowns, deadpanning. She laughs even more.

\- "I'm still wondering about what you're fantasized…" – She forced the world between giggles while grabbing him by the wrist, pulling him inside and properly closing the door before the doctor run away. – "If you had appeared like this I would personally choose your costume."

\- "I didn't have a proper quality time to look for a costume, you know. I'm a doctor and my free time is reduced. This was the best I had to come with clothes I've in my closet in such small time." – He put his hands on his pant pockets, clearly displeased.

\- "Okay, okay. Don't need to be mad." – She grabs him by the forearm and drags him to the what appears a very spacious living room, furniture pushed to the walls to make space for dance floor. Brook, Nami's friend and also musician that sports a big afro being the DJ of the party. – "Now you can say what is about your costume?"

\- "The Cheshire cat from Alice in the Wonderland. Or something like that."

\- "Probably something like that. And also to call attention to your lower half because I can clearly see the form of your behind." – He was about to retort when he hears the voice he didn't want to hear at all."

\- "TORAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" – A hurricane of red colors direct to him, a body bumping hard and making in tumble to the floor, the other body landing on him.

\- "Get. Out. Of. Me. Mugiwara-ya."

\- "I'm sorry." – The younger one got out of him, offering a hand so the older man can get up, which his eyes could see the x shaped scar the boy portrays on his chest. Patting his pants of dirty that might caught on his pants, he addresses to Luffy.

\- "I'm not a pole for you to climb, mind you."

\- "Come on, Torao. You need to loosen up a bit. It's a party and a party is for having fun." – The last sentence he addresses for everyone to hear, a loud cheer coming from the other person there. – "See. Just smile and have fun, doc."

– "I'll try." - As a cue, he smirks, showing his teeth. Upon seeing it, Luffy makes an exclamation.

\- "Wow, are these real? Your teeth."

\- "No, are prosthetics. People don't have teeth like that, Luffy." – Beast like him, on the other hand…

\- "Okay, Luffy. Time to dance with me." - Nami pulls her to dance floor, which his feet drags behind him. – Law, there's a table in the corner with drinks." – She shouts behind, knowing that the man would want something to appease his mood.

He goes to said corner, seeing a beer bottle there. Alcohol like this one isn't enough for him to get the happy buzz, just stronger ones. But he doesn't want to get drunk; he wants a warm body to satisfy his needs.

_If it is the warm body which is encased in a pack of muscles and pale and cinnamon smelly like skin would be even better._

Stop stupid brain. I don't even know if he'll be here tonight.

The current music beating as very convenient for the pairs on the dance floor shake their hips from a side to another. Some are like he could assume a poor imitation of dry humping. He drags his eyes from there and looks at the food disposed on another table. Maybe if he eats something his anxiety stops a little.

Wait, anxious of what? Probably is the feeling of butterflies on his stomach he's having right now because of that brute of man?

_Damn_

He takes a deep breath and slope himself in a shadowed corner. The music changes for a very well song, one that when he wants to drift himself from everything. One that reminds, between the lines, his true nature.

 _Your hurried sense is like a drug_  
Your hand strokes through my hair  
The taste of copper on my tongue  
Let me show you how much I care  
A wave of ecstasy comes down  
Crashing right into my chest  
I take a glance up at the clock  
Don't let it end yet

Mind drifting he remembers the first time he got face to face with Kid.

*Flashback*

It was weeks prior the situation with Luffy and Nami. He'd heard the name of the red-head, who hadn't know about the genius mechanic with a scorched temper like Eustass Kid has. Big inventor of connected magnets to prosthetic limbs which can mimics human articulations, making the product more durable and with smoother movements (he is a doctor, of course prosthetic limbs is something really interesting to him).

What he never thought that he would receive a call from the emergency yard of a man that had is left arm almost mutilated from an attempt of assault. And after have to amputate said limb because he was having internal bleeding of an important artery which practically exploded inside and nerves damaged beyond repair. Despite of everything he could sense a sweet smell coming from the man. Shaking his head of it he hurriedly got the man into surgery and personally took care of the man in recovery. It was in one those moments that the sweet scent that he associated with cinnamon smell hit with full force.

 _A broken leg might hold me still_  
The pain rushes through me I love how it feels  
Tearing through my outsides reaching in  
Don't be careful let's begin  
Your true intentions your true colors  
Mine are red, but yours are others  
I'm not so sure if I like what you're doing  
But I don't care

The man woke up, of course the smell would be that strong. And why it's so strong?

He got closer of the male that, after seeing his medical anotations, is younger than him by three years. He looks older… Maybe it's the harsh features or the constant angry looks he has, but not a least eye-catching.

Here he goes drifting away again.

\- "Doc? Earth to doc, are you there?"

Law snaps of his reveries with the deep voice coming out from the younger man, shivers goes down his spine because of it.

_Snap of it, Trafalgar and work._

\- "How are you feeling?" – _For real? What a stupid question to make. Damn, I'm losing my coherency because of him! Focus, Trafalgar._

\- "Like a truck had hit me. And guess what, it happened for real and took my arm as a gift." – He looks at what left from his arm, which was pretty much until the articulation of his shoulder

\- "Don't worry, the morphine is blocking your pain. You'll feel nothing for the next days or so. - Law goes to his doctor mode, examining the stitches as also verifying the patient pulse and breathing, eyesight and pretty much other things. After he grabs a syringe and a tube to take the blood.

\- "What was that for?" – The red-head asks while the doctor approaches again, smoothly inserting the needle in a prominent vein to take the blood.

\- "For remaining infection that you might got from the injury exposure you was."

The silence reigns and by the corner of his eye he can see the man face, with eyes closed and sniffling the air, face getting closer of him. The cinnamon smell getting stronger as the patient got closer, he could practically hear the man sniffling him.

His teeth started to ache and elongate inside his mouth without his consent. The need to bite and taste the blood that was under that pale skin taking its toll on his perfect control.

Yeah, he needs to grab that second test tube to get more blood for test some things as also give himself some space. He was feeling hot all over… Said tube grabbed he fills the other tube with blood, thankfully the other man had returned to his previous position on the bed, far away from the vampire. Law sighed in relief.

\- "Well, I hope I don't get infection from diseases of this hospital. It would be very bad if I get more time on this room than the ones that are need.

Law frowned at this comment. – "You'll not get an infection from anything from the hospital. I'm personally taking care of your case."

\- "Since when your words are valid of trust for such assumption?"

_This guy is being serious?_

\- "Since I'm the best surgeon on the hospital."

\- "Being the best doesn't mean you don't make mistakes."

\- "Are you questioning my expertise, in which it started before you got out of your diapers?"

\- "Yes, I am."

_Fucking prick._

\- "I assure you…" – Law made sure to take out the needle out as harsh as he can from that vein, making the patient wince. – "…that nothing will happens to you."

\- "Of course. Otherwise…" – Suddenly the red-head grabs a tanned hand that a closer to him, dragging Law closer to him. Caught a surprise, the doctor rearranges to not fall heavily on the younger man, his lips whispering on Law's ear. – "I'll make sure you'll regret it."

As also suddenly he lets go, the doctor taking some steps back, his hand on the ear which was afflicted with the hushed words. His heart beating so fast and the urge sample the lips with his own. The other male looks predatory at him, after seeing that Law was still looking back the red-head raises the elbow which some of blood drops had come out and lick at it.

The visual of licking blood and the smell of cinnamon make the vampire basic urges goes on fire. He needs to get out of the room before he loses his control. – "I'll give the result in the next days." – That is all he said while discarding the syringe and grabbing the vials to flee the room. He can still hear the patient laughing out loud at his haste exit.

He knows.

No sick or in pain people would lick its own blood on a room in a hospital.

He probably knows…

 _My bruised body tied up snug_  
Your hand colliding with my face  
I start to bleed out of my mouth  
And you know I love the taste  
A wave of ecstasy comes down  
I'm caught in the undertow  
I need to breathe before I drown  
But I don't wanna go

After a few moments to cool down on his office he goes straight to the laboratory to test the blood for the routine sickness and the other to make his own answers.

The man is clean from diseases, what it's normal because of the quantity of medications they used to prevent it. Then he takes the second vial to test with some virus material. The blood cells got almost destroyed however they regenerate rapidly. He saw that happening before, way before he started to work in this hospital.

Impossible.

The man he want so much to crave his canines is also a demon. And the worst type of demon he could meet with.

_Fuck_

…..

Law makes sure to not goes back to that room, charging another person to take care of Kid recovery in fear that he loose his wits, make the other male knows what he is and destroy the life he'd built type on the city. The day passes and he finally found the courage to visit the red-head with the blood results…

But the room is empty.

He frowns a little about it, turns around and goes to the front desk, asking about the patient. The old lady that was there says the patient was discharged since he recovered faster than they assumed. Satisfied with it he leaves, making very clear what he assumed before.

His cells regenerated faster because he's a demon. Just that.

*End of Flashback*

His got out of his reveries when his senses flared, the intoxicating smell of cinnamon making his heart beats faster instantly, feeling his presence without the need to look and verify who is.

\- "Look at who is here! If it wasn't for circumstances I would think that you're trying accompany me on this." – Law open one eye and see what the man is wearing. Kid wears a black button up shirt, which was opened, with a black and white striped pants, gray shoes with three color socks and a brown knee length jacket. To finalize it, atop the mass of unruly carmine hair he as a light brown top hat with some accessories on it, his lips are with dark red lipstick, eyes with blackliner and fingernails painted in a burgundy red.

The entire ensemble reminds a lot of the Mad Hatter.

He had to close his eye again and take a sip of the bear on his hand. His throat feels dry suddenly at how the stupid ensemble looks gorgeous on him.

_Fuck_

\- "I think yours looks like the Cheshire cat from Alice in the Wonderland." – Law holds himself to not whimper while hearing his voice. Damn vampire urges and this man on his very front.

\- "You're right, Mr Eustass." – Thank goodness his voice sounds cool. – "Have you come here to just state the obvious or say something else?"

\- "Just state the obvious and bother you."

A vein pops on Law's head. He'll not fuck this bastard of a man despite what his body wants. No thank you. – "If you have nothing more intelligent to say I'll leave. I don't want to catch your stupidity." – With a smirk splattered on his face he makes a quick retreat, leaving the other man a little shocked there.

\- "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" – He could hears the heavy steps of the taller man going after him. Sensing he have no escape, he'll have to make one.

Seeing that Nami was now on the food table and blissfully no Luffy around he quickly catches her wrist and drags her to the dance floor.

"What is going on?" – She digs her feet on the floor to slow Law down but it's no use.

\- "I'll explain while we dance." – He looks around and sees the red-head fuming. Maybe the red-head knows that he can't make a scandal for the sake of the hosts of the party and then holds himself. But law knows that his current safety will be short.

The doctor explained to Nami the short conversation between him and the red-head, the woman laughing at his expense, and he knows that is a well deserved.

Very soon she steps back from him, her tone changing to a serious one. – "Stop to run from him and just give him. We both knows that you need it." – And with that she returns to the table, Luffy's arms immediately going around her waist.

Sensing that he's in plain sight and feeling a pair of golden eyes looking straight to him he quickly starts to walk, merging on the crowd. He keeps thinking on his head why he's acting so scared. Scared of lose control, perhaps?

Soon a corridor is appears and he sees a staircase. He was about to put his feet on the first step when a cold, metal limb grabs him around his waist, holding him effectively on a hard and warm male chest.

\- "Running away from me? Never thought of ya being such a pussy doc." – The taller grabs both wrists and hold it parallel Law's head, soon after the warm body pinning his own on the cold wall.

\- "You fucking brute, release me."

\- "Yes, I'm a brute. But you can't deny that you want me pinning you on this wall a lot. I can sense it by the way you're breathing so fast. Or I might say from the smell of pheromones you're emanating, vampire."

Cold washes over his spine a feel seconds, his body tensing up. – "And I thought at this observation you would stop the chase however I'm wrong. Do you have a vampire kink?" – He points at the very distinct hard on the red-head is currently pressing on his ass.

\- "Well, I should be disgusted but ya see…" – He started to rub his erection on the Law's behind. – "Since I smelled ya years ago on that hospital room I can't just forget and the urge to fuck you nicely. No men or women are good enough to quench this need and it is making me insane. Thankfully a mighty entity put you on my way again and I'll have my way with ya." – He emphasis his last words by thrusting suddenly on that tight ass.

His lips get closer of Law's ear and he whispers the last words. – "Pretty much like the last lyrics of that song which was playing minutes ago… How it's like, Law?"

He keeps his mouth shut tight. Then Kid turns him around and their chests collides, the taller and warmer body once again pressing him on the wall, their erections rubs against each other. The vampire whines at it, scolding himself of how easy he's succumbing to both of their needs.

\- " **Say it!** "

\- _"A heavy silence crashes down to my lips…_ gah"– Kid's teeth worrying his neck. _  
_

 _\- "I forget how to speak / I forget how to breathe" –_ Cold and smoothfingers pushes up his vest and shirt, roaming on his torso. _  
_

_\- "Your nails dig deep against the bone of my hips" –_ Now hot and callousedfingers pulls down a lot of the waist band of his pants, fingernails digging on his hip in a way that made him shiver.

 _\- "I don't want to break, I don't want to leave" –_ The final words said thin and sticky lips crashes on his own, taking his breath away. Law now free hands instinctively goes to Kid's neck, one leg curling on the waist of the other, pressing himself even more to that hot body that he'd being craving for so many years.

Kid dislodges Law's hands from his neck, retreating his surprisingly sweet lips from his own. Law whines at that, that wasn't enough, he needs more. – "Hold on, I'm not going anywhere."

He has the audacity to laugh at Law's expense. – "What you have done to me, incubus? Your spells and magics don't work on vampires and yet I'm here, earning your touches…"

\- "This is not my doing, vampire. I think it's pretty much your own body telling you what you needs."

Well, if you put in that way. Maybe if he has sex with the brute maybe it goes out of his system and he can back to his high-controlled self again.

Yeah, he'll try that.

With a lot of will from his part, the tanned man pushes Kid away from him. He grabs a warm wrist and drags the man upstairs, knowing that they'll find an unused room to get the show rolling, all of this accompanied with the barking laugh of the red-head behind him.

…..

Clothes are taking off in a hurry, lips closing and tongues delving in mouths to entwine and wet dance. After a dragging of teeth on Kid's sticky bottom lip, Law falls on the large bed of the room he found out, a smirk plastered on his face showing his still elongated teeth, elbows propping up his torso in a purposeful way to show his lean decorated torso. – "Be a good boy, come down here and let me feast on your neck."

Kid licks his lips while seeing that heart-shapped tattoos that had gone so well with the tanned skin and lean muscles. – "You need to work first to gain the treat, vampire." – He points at the large erection that is stand proud between hairless legs, carmine hairs nesting it, showing that such intensely hair color is natural.

\- "Hmph." – Since it's from his nature to suck on things, he's confident that we'll give the guy the blowjob of his life.

His mouth works on the tip, tongue curling up on it for after press on the slit there while sucking there. Instantly fingers go to his hair and curls there. He opens his mouth wider, to delve more of that erection inside. His head bobs up and down while keep sucking on the flesh, and he goes further, feeling the tip touching the back of his throat. When he feels his gag reflex acts he backs up a little, teeth scratching a little and the fingers on his head pulling it.

\- "Hey, watch your teeth". – He hums his responsive, which make the younger man groans and start to thrust on his mouth. – "Do that again." – Law howls his cheeks and sucks, humming on the length there. The thrusts on the mouth increases and he keeps humming, sensing that the red-head will reach his completion. Suddenly the hand drags his head down entirely on the length, the man above groaning out loud while his cum fills Law's mouth.

Law's dislodge that hand from his head, coffin and spitting the load. – "You could have warned me."

\- "But your surprising face is so nice to see."

\- "Fucking brute."

\- "Now…" – Kid pushes the vampire down on the bed, after fishing his pants and grabbing the bottle of lube he stashed there for reasons. – "It's time to make you scream." – He grab both tanned legs and open them apart and pushes the man hips high and closer to him, showing the puckered hole he wants so much to bury himself. He squeezes the bottle of lube and smears it on his middle and forefingers. Satisfied with slickness he teases the rim for a little bit, after he pushes the middle finger inside, groaning at the tight and feel from there.

He looks up to Law and make looks more delicious than ever: that grey eyes closed, browns furrowed, teeth biting the slight fuller bottom lip, cheeks and neck redder. He inserts his second finger and pumps both, fingers curling to make the smaller man more desperate for his hard flesh. – "Look at ya, Trafalgar. How much your hole is quivering with my fingers." – He inserts the third finger, which bumps into something that made Law's eyes open up and he moan aloud. – "Maybe it wants something more bigger, don't you think?"

_Oh God, just stop to speak. Your voice makes me insane._

"What is it, Trafalgar? Do you want my cock opening your uptight ass and make you wonder what is pleasure is."

_Just stop…_

**\- "Just say it!"**

A particular thrust there, which bumps on his nerves and makes him speak. – "Just put it there, right now, before I do it myself and use you as my own personal dildo, you fucker." – If Law wasn't so horny he would beat the man until disfigured the other

On the other hand, Kid was speechless. The cursed words coming out of that so high controlled lips was the final touch to his hard on come in full force. – "As you wish, princess." – He grabs the tanned thighs and aligns his erection in that now loosened hole. With no more delay he plunges in.

\- "I'm not your princes- OH MY GOD!" – The man flesh it's so bigger than the fingers that worked him didn't do justice. His hands flies to the bulging flesh and metallic biceps of the man above him. It was clearly uncomfortable and he thanked that the red-head has presence of mind to wait a little. After couple of minutes he moves his hips on that flesh, signalizing the other man that he can move.

And the incubus moves, knowing very well from experience that the slow build up is the best one. He moves Law's legs higher, making the back of his knees gets on his shoulder while he pushes his weight forward and getting deeper than before. Law's screams and groans at it, the flesh bumping on his prostrate. A cold hand tweaks a nipple to after being changed by a tongue. His hands goes to the red hair, fingers curling on it to drag Kid's head to his own, lips colliding in a frenzy and his legs going to curl on the taller man's hips.

"Bite me know, suck my blood. Let me feel what is to have vampire teeth on my neck while your hole tightens up in my cock." – And it was what Law has done, his tongue licking a patch of skin to numb the area for after digs his canines in. The sweet taste of the incubus blood filling his mouth and throat, making his eyes goes white and his body curls up on the body above.

And how much he have been craving for that taste. Two years in fact.

And apparently its taste that was brought himself to the orgasm, as the stickiness on his stomach could be an indication.

He feels the incubus now just thrusting without pace. Sensing that the other is on the brick Law tightens the muscles of his ass, which made Kid come undone.

And the man groaned so beautifully.

The body above flops down on him, and the vampire just hug tight, his nose burying to imprint on his mind the cinnamon smell that he strongly associated with the red-head.

\- "I'll be craving food with cinnamon for the entire week after this."

Kid barks a laugh. – "Why?"

\- "You smell strongly like it." – The red-head releases another laugh. – "What is funny?"

\- "For me you smell as also taste like cinnamon. Ya have no idea how much food with it I started to eat because of ya." – Now it's time to Law laugh.

\- "Glad to know that you suffered as much as I had."

\- "Anyway, since we recuperated our breaths, time for round two."

\- "What.. WAIT!"

…..

Hours later, a sunlight hit with full force Law's closed eyes, making the man wince and wake up of his slumber. He was about to move but something heavy was pinning him down. He looks at it and sees a metallic arm curling on his waist while he could feel a fleshy one propping his head, Kid's face very close of his. Tanned fingers slowly touched that angled features, passing from an angled jaw, a crooked nose, the hairless eyebrows and the scar on the left side of his face. He even could see that his eyelashes of him are copper in color. So then there is the lips, that are a little smeared from the kissing but still surprisingly soft. He kisses it because he wanted to taste it again.

The incubus groans, waking up because of the pleasant feeling on his lips. – "What?"

Law kisses again. – "I need to go to the bathroom!"

\- "So what is…" – the tanned man pulls on his now upper lip and suck on it. – "stopping ya?"

\- "Your lips…" – Now is the canines that are digging on his bottom lip. – "As also your arm."

\- "Oh, I see." – Kid retreats his arm, in which Laws get up and runs to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Law emerges and sees that the incubus had gone back to sleep, now his muscled back on his view. The vampire goes closer and pokes at said flesh but no response. The guy sleeps like a log.

And he'll not wait for the red-head wake up for after thoughts.

So then he goes for the other pants and fishes for something which he could writes down. He finds the lipstick and write its down in a piece of paper.

_You know where to find me._

_My fone: xxxx-xxxx_

…..

The red-head still keeps meeting the vampire every night when he can. Sometimes Law caught him looking through the clear glass of the patients rooms on the final hours of his shifts. Other times it's the doctor that is looking through the glass while waiting for the end of Kid's shift, in luck times Law can admire from distance that muscles working with sheen of sweat when the other one used a tank top while he worked on his own workshop.

And the cinnamon smell always permeating both places, said smell that they'll still crave enough to not let go. Hopefully for a life time.

Hopefully forever.


End file.
